


The Beginning of the End

by Coldcherrii



Series: Call of Duty: World War IV [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Gen, Gun Violence, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcherrii/pseuds/Coldcherrii
Summary: The beginning of the end. World War IV.Before 2024: Captain Price would be cleared of all charges after the hotel invasion to kill Vladimir Markov. He would climb the ranks to become a commander for the U.S. Army.Now: Russia, North Korea, and China join together to attack the NATO countries.





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> This is Chapter "Zero" of Book One of a multi-work story about my rendition of what if there was a World War IV in the Modern Warfare timeline. There will be at least five books planned out with eight chapters per work at minimum.

The year: 2024. Eight years after the end of World War III. Restoration to the world has almost ended. Countries helping one another in aid. Even if they were enemies. Everyone needs a friend after World War III.  
  
  
||| WASHINGTON, DC

||| ARMY CONTROL CENTER

|||EMERGENCY ARMY COMMANDER JOHN PRICE, U.S. ARMY

||| NOVEMBER 13, 2024 17:00 EST/5 PM EST

||| DAY 0, 4 HOURS UNTIL DAY 1.

 

A normal day for Price. Staring at the screens in front of him. Many news channels around the world that he had access to. Price was the person you want to talk to last if a conflict was approaching as he could unleash hell onto any country within reason. After serving in World War III and being a major part in the NATO victory, he deserves the position.

  
  
Currently in the world, they are only three trouble countries. North Korea, China, and Russia. Price is looking at those three countries closely every day since he got the Emergency Army Commander position in 2021. Only once did he had to activate his red button in the past, which was a small navel conflict in 2022.

 

||| OUTSIDE FLORIDA

||| SEA

||| SERARGENT JAMES NICOLAS, U.S. COAST GUARD

||| JULY 5, 2023 13:30 EST/1:30 PM EST

||| NAVAL CONFLICT OF 2022

James Nicolas of the U.S. Coast Guard was assigned a team by Price to check out an unidentifiable vessel outside Florida. Five other members of the U.S. Coast Guard and Army were present to aide Nicolas. They were equipped with M17s and USP .45s as it was a minor yet serious occurrence.

 

Nicolas, with him being the leading official there, was armed with a simple pump shotgun just in case. The team, dubbed Beta Tactical by Nicolas himself, would sail by the vessel which they would be greeted by North Korean refugees who seemed to want out of North Korea. No casualties were reported by Nicolas in the report.

 

Fast forward to the present, Price would still be seated at the screens. Then, he got approached by Secondary Commander Christopher Seesley. “Commander Price, sir. We have word that Russians and North Koreans are invading Alaska.

“Are you sure? Because if so, Christ. Bring in Beta Tactical and the Alaskan National Guard. And the Alaskan State Defense Force if you can. Get Overlord in here, we need to make a strategy. As well as the President and General. This is going to be one hell of a night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of "fanfiction" I have wrote, and I wanted my first piece to be something I care a lot about.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism or tips, let me know. I will post new chapters every few days.


End file.
